Ability
An Ability in the Phantonics universe is the official name for strange powers that can emerge from an individual. In order to awaken an Ability, one must “awaken” the phantons that make up their very soul. Alexander Strauss mentions that the process is like the phantons are “hacking” reality itself, causing things to form or occur when they ordinarily should not. Conditions to Unlocking The process of “awakening” can vary between people, yet the main requirements seem to be emotionally involved. An example is when Brandon Shepherd awakened his Ability when he saw Adam in danger, and desired to save him no matter the cost. It is also mentioned that one must be good physical shape for an Ability to awaken. This is partially true, yet is mainly referring to being able to actually use the Ability for legitimate combat purposes. List of Currently Known Abilities World Mirror: Adam Grayson’s Ability Flare Witch: Faith Roswell’s Ability Shepherd Surge: Brandon Shepherd’s Ability Stone Rose: Winona Collins’ Ability Steam Engine: Pamela Roswell’s Ability Vector Stand: Cynthia Collins’ Ability Impact Fling: Derek Sommers’ Ability Spark Blast: Christopher Serpenti’s Ability Psycho Matter: Alexander Strauss’ Ability Elliot Rizzo’s Unknown Ability Abilities Lacking Phantonic Values So far in the series, there are two cases where an Ability does not seem to have any phantonic value associated with it whatsoever. Normally, an Ability will indicate various values as it is being used, which can be detected using various phantonic technology. A special scan called “Code 2819” will determine whether phantons create this code or not. Adam Grayson’s World Mirror and Alexander Strauss’ Psycho Matter do not have any phantonic values indicated. Alexander himself has stated that he draws his Ability from “another universe” which means it would not have to follow principles of the universe he is currently within. Within his Ability, Alexander is capable of “scanning” anything that his Psycho Matter comes into contact with. Usually, when it comes to an Ability, he is able to read the phantonic value of the power to determine how to completely shut it down. However, he was not able to scan Adam’s World Mirror whatsoever, making him believe that, much like his Psycho Matter, the World Mirror was also foreign to their world. This is confirmed the next day when Rizzo uses Code 2819 to scan Adam’s Ability, finding no phantonic value. Chaonic Counterparts When a human is able to control chaons instead of phantons, they are capable of using powers that could be considered a counterpart to Abilities. Carl Briggs for example creates black petals that he uses for combat purposes, being able to merge them into various shapes (such as a spear) and have them be much heavier than they appear. Along with this, Carl’s body is able to regenerate from injuries, as well as react oddly depending on the kind of attack he is hit with (such as Charlotte’s Royal Descent mostly slipping right through his body). This indicates that chaons can do more than grant an “Ability”. Other Powers Like Abilities A person with Ouderkirk blood has the power to completely control and manipulate the raw energy phantons create. In Charlotte’s case, she favors molding this energy in various weapons, such as a long sword, great sword, and shield. She can also enhance her power, merging it with the items she creates, shown with her Royal Descent move. It is currently unknown how other Ouderkirk’s use their powers. A ghost/spirit has various powers at their disposal. However, they are rarely able to be used for practical uses unless the being has a large amount of power, such as Charlotte due to her lineage. * Phase: Spirits are capable of phasing right through objects and attacks. However, chaonic based powers are still able to land a direct hit. * Possession: Spirits can possess the living, either for control or to gain intel straight out of their head. * Temperature: The “body” that forms for a spirit is typically quite cold upon touch. The spirits also seem to disregard any form of temperature. For example, Charlotte had no issue whatsoever wearing a sweater in the middle of the summer.